paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac O'Connor
)}} |occupation = Student |affiliation = Mayview Middle School Activity Club |status = Alive |eyecolor = Blue |haircolor = Orange (as a medium) |species = Human |class = Medium |spirit = King Catnine |energycolor = Light blue |friends = Max Puckett Isabel Guerra Ed Burger |First Appearance = }} Isaac O'Connor is one of the main characters of Paranatural, the medium of King Catnine, and a member of the Activity Club. Appearance Isaac has very bright blue eyes which can be two different tones depending on the chapter. His most noticeable feature is his orange hair, which is spiked and pointed forwards as an indicator of King Catnine's possession. A strand of hair also sticks up at the back of Isaac's head. In Chapter 1, Isaac wears a white collared shirt, a red hooded jacket, and jeans. In Chapter 3, he sports a muted orange shirt with the word "Clothing" printed on it, jeans, and grey sneakers. In Chapter 4, he has a white shirt and jeans on during the day, and adds a grey jacket during the night mission. In Chapter 5 and Chapter 6, he wears a tan puffy vest over a black shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. Personality Isaac is very short-tempered and generally gets angry when he's slighted, such as when Mr. Spender censors himself to withhold information from him or when anyone makes fun of him. Despite his temper, he follows a strict oath of justice, swearing to walk on the path of non-violence. He can be somewhat sarcastic and snarky, but generally is reasonable and considerate. He is curious to know more about the spirit world, and is very resentful to being left out of any sort of details that involve the supernatural by the rest of the Activity Club. After accidentally harming another member on his first mission and causing him to quit, Isaac felt distanced from the remaining members and considered himself an outsider, furthered by Mr. Spender restricting him from information surrounding the Paranatural Activity Consortium. Though he suspects that the incident is the reason why the others kept him in the dark, he still longs to know for certain how it was decided he wasn't "good enough". Isaac tends to assume that other people hold grudges against him for previous actions (similar to what he does, as his anger tends to just sit inside him instead of going away) to the point that he gets flat out confused when this is proven wrong. When Isabel resolves to tell him about the Activity Consortium and anything else Spender refused to tell him, Isaac feels relief and validation that his friends don't hate him and consider him to be part of the group after all. Background Isaac was a student at Mayview Middle School before awakening as a spectral and enrolling in the school's Activity Club at least 2 years agoZack's Comments, page 48: "...Isabel’s three years comment was supposed to be a reference to her meeting Isaac, and I mixed up the time frame later on. Two is the canon number of years. Chalk that one up to Isabel being forgetty, I guess? Haha", a newer member compared to Isabel Guerra and Ed Burger. During his first mission, Isaac accidentally harmed fellow club member Dimitri Danger after making a "bad call" , leading to the latter quitting the club. After this incident, Isaac was overcome with guilt and began to believe the remaining club members members blamed him for it , causing him to close himself off emotionally from the others. Due to his possession by King C, he is barred from any information involving the Paranatural Activity Consortium, which has made him spiteful towards Mr. Spender. Paranatural Chapter 1 Isaac overhears Max Puckett's inquiry to Suzy and Collin Sloinne about a spirit he saw earlier and visits Mr. Spender to inform him and get the club together. However, Mr. Spender instructs him to wait until he had him in his class for Isaac to approach him, telling him that they had time before Max's powers fully developed. Isaac later tries calling out to Max as he was entering Mr. Spender's classroom, but opts to signal Spender behind Max's back instead. He later appears in the Activity Clubroom, witnessing a Ravenous Gobbledygook eating spirits on the second floor through one of the computers. After Ed and Isabel take off to take care of it, Isaac and Spender view the spirit transitioning into a Grudge and dash off to the location just in time to witness Max using a tool to deal a final blow to the spirit himself. Isaac helps carry Max back to the Activity Club room after he fainted to help explain to him about spirits. Chapter 3 Isaac visits the Corner Store the next day to buy a snack, only to find out Max lives there as well. When he sympathizes with Max's frustration on how little he knows, he suggests Max follow him through a shortcut to Mayview Middle School. On the way, he explains the process of spirits possessing objects and his status as a medium, while also stating that he is the most powerful kid in the Activity Club. After running away from Johnny Jhonny and Ollie Oop, they come across the Sphinx of Games, who Isaac decides to confront alone by tossing Max away. After failing his game of riddles, the Sphinx gives chase; after Ollie comes across them, the two pursuers proceed to beat him up. Later, Isaac rejoins Max in the field and stops the Sphinx with his weather powers in front of a seemingly unconscious Johnny. After reminding the Sphinx that it added its rule about eating them after the game started (rendering it null), it leaves. They promptly flee and meet Isaac's "shortcut", Doorman, who admonishes Isaac for abusing their trust by bringing Max to his location and unintentionally considering the Doorman as a function. Nevertheless, Doorman forgives him and lets him through. Max and Isaac catch Spender talking to someone on the phone, and after interrupting the call the two boys proceed to ask Spender questions. While Isaac doesn't get any new information due to his prodding being too obvious, Max ultimately decides to join the Activity Club. Chapter 4 During the Activity Club's mission aboard the Ghost Train, Isaac was teamed up with Ed, and the two proceeded to have an off-screen encounter with a spirit named General Emerald. Afterwards he kicked down at least 30 sliding doors (failing at only the last one) to make a more dramatic entrance, which failed. Afterwards he, Ed, and Isabel try to run to Max's aid when Max is trapped on the tracks. When Max was rescued, Isaac was at first concerned for Max and Isabel's well-being; however, he quickly becomes angry when Max says that Agent Day is an agent, indicating that Max was already being trusted with more information than Isaac. Chapter 5 Isaac is seen in the Slanted Manse conversing with Doorman over the information hold placed on him and his feelings of betrayal towards Max for keeping secrets from him. Isaac works himself up and destroys a chair with lightning, at which point Doorman counsels him on how Isaac's poor anger management won't give him the outcome he wants. Isaac then uses Doorman to enter the clubroom, where he sees Mr. Spender sliding a locket out of his view as he assigns the teen morning patrol. In the hallway, Isaac joins Isabel and Max and tries to get information about Agent Day; when Max refuses to tell him what organization she's affiliated with, the weather medium gets angry and demands the information, saying Max "owed him" for his earlier assistance. Max rebukes this by telling him friendship doesn't work that way, and Isaac leaves in a huff. Isaac accompanies Ed, Isabel and Max in storming the teacher's lounge upon hearing that a puppeteering spirit attacked the group in gym class. Shortly afterwards, he is assigned to tail Mr. Garcia for evidence of possession. Isaac recalls interacting with Max shortly before the latter leaves for the School Store and talks with King Catnine about his anger issues. As they advance through the woods, King Catnine detects "something (...) amiss" which he eventually identifies as two hostile spirits. Shortly after this, Isaac is lured into a rope snare Mr. Garcia had set up previously. The conversation between the two, where Mr. Garcia reveals his knowledge of the kids being spectrals as well as his relationship with Mr. Spender, tips Isaac off to Hijack's true target. Isaac texts Max and heads to Mr. Spender's location, encountering Isabel and Ed along the way. Isaac demands proof that neither of them are possessed, and after getting embarrassed over Isabel's correct knowledge of his favorite anime declares that the point is moot since Hijack might be able to access memories. When the medium declares that "you only need two people for a cowboy standoff", Isabel and Ed promptly shoot him, which finally causes Isaac to have a breakdown over the way the club (including Mr. Spender) treats him as an outcast due to a past incident, demanding Isabel tell him truthfully if she hates him. Isabel responds that he (and anyone else) never considered her feelings on the matter and tells him to let her get over it. Isabel calms down and reaches for Isaac, but he walks away, saying that he doesn't need the Activity Club's help. Isaac locates and proceeds to confront and engage Mr. Spender in a one-on-one battle. The Hijacked Spender vaults over Isaac and proceeds to flee, and King Catnine advises Isaac to use lightning to stop him. Isaac intends to only use a small shock, but King Catnine proceeds to amplify the spark to create a massive blast, much to Isaac's horror. As the smoke clears, Hijack lets Isaac know he's fine and flees, leaving Isaac on his knees in shock. As the other Activity Club members rush down an adjacent hallway, Max calls for Isaac to join them, and offers him a hand up with his bat (as Max's other arm is in a sling), which Isaac accepts. The Activity Club (as well as PJ and Dimitri) proceed to battle Hijack, with Isaac using his wind abilities to help Isabel and Ed throw Spender to the ground. After Hijack is defeated and Isabel allows him to escape (as she realizes that the spirit did not have malicious intentions and wanted the students to succeed), Mr. Spender regains consciousness and asks where Isabel's book was (as she had lost Eightfold's tool the night before on the Ghost Train); this noticeably upsets Isabel, and Isaac gives her a consoling look as the group disengages from their club advisor. As the school day comes to a close, Isaac meets up with Max again and apologizes for his self-centered behavior. The weather medium explains that the club originally consisted of Isabel, Ed, and Dimitri, that he himself was the previous new kid, and during his first mission Isaac made a bad judgement call and hurt Dimitri, causing him to quit. Isaac almost quits the Activity Club then and there on the pretense of needing to earn the trust of the group before Isabel steps out from behind Max and fills him in on the Activity Consortium. When Isaac, noticeably shaken, asks Isabel why she's telling him this information, she responds by saying that the two aren't that different, that his perception of both of them is wrong, and that if Spender won't be there for them when they're clearly hurting, then she has to step up and do so. Isaac is visibly awestruck that (at least from his perspective) he's been truly accepted as a part of the team, and he walks with the Activity Club on their route home, laughing at the group teasing each other. Chapter 6 As they walk home down the street, Isaac is notified by King Catnine that the "hostile spirits" from earlier are about to strike. The Sphinx of Games and a catlike spirit emerge to block their path, much to Isaac and Max's exasperation. As the Sphinx makes an argument for eating Isaac and lunges at him, Isabel, Max, and Ed come to Isaac's defense, and he thanks them. Once the Sphinx of Truth is defeated and it warns Isaac of his fate, he in turn invites Games to eat him, with his boast of displayed in the Sphinx of Truth's truth-telling text. Relationships Friends * Max Puckett - The two are "friends in the loose sense of the word" with Isaac intending to use Max to get answers from Mr. Spender. While this plan fails almost immediately, he still seems to be on friendlier terms with Max than the rest of the club. After Isaac discovers Max has been told information he hasn't and didn't share it with him he feels betrayed by Max. During the events of Chapter 5, Isaac realizes that he hadn't considered the feelings of others and that friendships don't act like trade agreements, and apologizes to Max for his self-centered behavior. * Isabel Guerra - Isabel and Isaac are not on great terms, with Isabel regarding Isaac as a "jerk", though she still considers him a friend. Isaac, on the other hand, seems to think that Isabel hates him. Their relationship considerably improves after defeating Hijack in Chapter 5, as Isaac owns up to his selfish behavior regarding how he treats others, and Isabel understands his anguish in feeling alienated and divulges to him the information Mr. Spender had been keeping from him, saying that they are a team, and that Isaac has misconceptions about both Isabel and himself. * Ed Burger - Ed and Isaac rarely interact with each other. The two were less than enthusiastic about being paired together to patrol the Ghost Train with Ed protesting that Isaac was a "nerd", though they seemed to work fairly well together. Spirits * King Catnine - Isaac is closer (in a more literal sense of the word) with his spirit than the rest of the club, as he is directly possessed by him as a medium. Despite this, he and King Catnine are always at odds due to their conflicting views of justice, with the latter condemning the former's friendship with Doorman and oath of pacifism as well as his membership in the Activity Club (as this would mean Spender would have authority over Isaac, and indirectly himself). * Doorman - Looks up to him as a teacher and a friend, taking an oath with him to not abuse his powers for violence. Doorman also lets Isaac frequently use his portal powers, on the condition that he not reveal Doorman's location. Other * Richard Spender - Isaac is not very fond of Spender or his teaching strategies, as he is constantly frustrated by his vagueness and tendency to only reveal unimportant factoids (generally while in the presence of danger). Is constantly "undermining his authority". Abilities Like all spectrals, Isaac has the power of ghost sight and interaction, meaning he can physically interact with those of the spiritual world where others cannot. He also has power over his spectral energy, however, aside from Max, he is the least skilled in energy manipulation in the Activity Club, which is probably related to his lack of training and information. Medium As a medium, he can enter a state of heightened perception much more easily than his teammates, simply requesting his spirit to "pull him in". Being possessed by a thunderous weather spirit, Isaac has the ability to create weather-based attacks, such as lightning, rain, snow, and winds. He can use these in a multitude of ways, such as when he created a burst of wind from underneath him to propel him over a fence, then used the same ability around his arm when throwing the Sphinx of Games on the ground, then creating a small rainstorm over it. However, these powers are incredibly localized in range, as he is not powerful enough to change weather on a large scale. These powers are also visible to normal people, as the materials it manipulates are not supernatural in nature. In a Tumblr post, Zack Morrison also confirmed that Isaac is largely immune to electricity, both generated by himself and outside sources (though he can still feel some impact from it and other weather-related occurrences). He is also able to manipulate existing weather conditions and effects. Quotes )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} )}} }} Trivia * Isaac is a vegetarian. In Chapter 3, he purchases and consumes a Semi-Vegan Breakfast Chew , and in the Backyard Barbecue wallpaper, he is eating a salad.http://paranatural.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/desktoptest.png In Chapter 5, he states that he doesn't eat meat. * Isaac claims that he could destroy both Ed and Isabel together. * According to Isabel, Isaac's favorite anime is called ChivalryXRomance. * Isaac was originally intended to wear goggles and had a car as a tool. The goggles can be seen in Isaac's locker in Chapter 1 as a reference to his early design. * According to Zack, Isaac is the worst at manipulating spectral energy among the current Activity Club members.[https://zackmorrisonart.tumblr.com/post/89000023293/asks "(...) Isaac’s the worst at spectral energy stuff in the group, yeah. He’s OK."] Tumblr (16 Jun 2014) Gallery Official Artwork Isaac.jpg|Isaac's old cast page photo. Mrs. McJohnson & Isaac O'Connor SN07 01.png|In a Supernormal sketch, Isaac and Mrs. McJohnson in Art class while the rest of the Activity Club is participating in Hitball. (Full strip) isaacbelieve.png|A side banner ad for Paranatural. Isaac_Twitter_Sketch1.png|A Twitter sketch featuring Isaac attempting a Magical Girl Transformation sequence. (Tumblr post) Isaac Postscript Dejected.png|A sad Isaac doodle in the postscript. ( ) Tumblr_-_Isabel_Isaac_Max_Christmas_01.jpg|"Merry Christmas from Paranatural!!" (Tumblr post) Isaac With Goggles.png|A sketch of Isaac wearing goggles, much like his original concept design. (Tweet) Twitter_-_Isabel_Spender_Isaac_Ed_01.png|"oh, i found this doodle from a little back and i still like it" (Tweet) Tumblr_-_Isaac_Max_01.jpg|Isaac animatedly talking to Max about Hatsune Miku. (Tumblr post) Pnat Cast Pirates Doodle.png|A drawing by Zack depicting the Activity Club as pirates. (Archived Page) Spirit Art-King C Roaring-0.png|Isaac getting roared at by his spirit, King Catnine ("Spirit Art", Jan 30 2018) Comic ) Isaac_Finger_Light.png|Isaac demonstrates spectral light for the first time in the comic. ( ) Isaac_First_Lightning.png|The first brief instance of Isaac's weather powers as a small box in Chapter 1. ( ) Isaac Picks Max Up.png|Isaac, along with Richard Spender, helps Max to his feet. ( ) Isaac Draws Ghosts And Spirits.png|Isaac describes the difference between ghosts and spirits. ( ) Isaac2.PNG|Another early hint to Isaac's weather powers. ( ) Isaac and Max YOU.png|Isaac and Max encounter each other in the Corner Store. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg5.png|Isaac explaining Mr. Spender's teaching style to Max. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg10.png|Isaac explaining the physical manifestation of mediums' spirits. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg13.png|Isaac leaping over a fence with his powers. ( ) Isaac Rains on Sphinx.png|Isaac hints at weather powers again by raining on the Sphinx. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg29.png|Isaac flashing back to being attacked by the Sphinx and Ollie. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg35.png|Isaac introducing Max to the Slanted Manse. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg44 01.png|Isaac upon being told that Mr. Spender works for "the government". ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg44 02.png|Isaac after attempting to zap Mr. Spender. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg50.png|Isaac upon being wrapped in paper bandages by Isabel. ( ) Isaac Ch3Pg51.png|Isaac as Max turns to him for an opinion on whether to join the club. ( ) Isaac_Talks_To_Queen_Of_Kindness.png|Isaac talking to the Queen of Kindness. ( ) Isaac's_Anime_Overreaction.png|Isaac is so startled by the knowledge that Johnny saw his weather use that he changes art styles. ( ) Isaac Max Team Lightningrod.png|The imagined team-up of Isaac and Max for the Ghost Train mission. ( ) Isaac Ch4Pg140.png|Isaac storming off upon realizing Max has been trusted with more information than him. ( ) Isaac Ch5Pg24 02.png|Isaac while asking Max about Agent Day. ( ) Isaac_Ch5Pg100.png|Isaac noticing Isabel and Ed rush towards in the halls. ( ) Isaac Ch5Pg204.png|Isaac fleeing from Mr. Garcia's attack. ( ) Ed Isabel And Isaac Face Off.png|Realizing that any of their friends could be Hijack's puppet, Ed, Isabel, and Isaac all pull out spec-shots on each other. ( ) Isaac Ch5Pg241 02.png|Isaac confronting a Hijack-possessed Mr. Spender. ( ) Isaac Ch5Pg246.png|Isaac after King Catnine amplifies his attack on Mr. Spender. ( ) Isaac AMV Face.png|Isaac is in awe that he's finally given the information he's been barred from for so long. ( ) Isaac Ch5Pg300.png|Isaac walking home with the Activity Club for the weekend. ( ) Max_Isabel_Ed_Isaac_Doctopus_Ch6Pg41.png|Isaac walking home with Max, Isabel, and Ed. ( ) Isaac_Ch6Pg41.png|Isaac being pulled into a spirit trance by King Catnine. ( ) Isaac Threatens Sphinx Of Truth.png|Isaac threatens the Sphinx of Truth concerning his fate. ( ) }} Notes References Category:The Paranatural Activity Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mediums Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive